Identity management has become a perennial concern in the age of mobile computing when a consumer user may carry a mobile computing device through which a variety of on-line electronic transactions may be conducted. For example, transactions between a consumer and a provider may be subject to risks of identity theft, identity fraud, spoofing, phishing, etc., all of which may potentially hinder the flow of commerce. Consumer identities are distributed across various “accounts” that are difficult to manage and not always accessible at the point-of-sale or while mobile.